Teléfono, barras y estrellas
by Maiev-S
Summary: Ivan encuentra una acogedora bandera de Estados Unidos en el sofá y de repente empieza a sentir calor, por lo que decide telefonear a su pareja. Oneshot. Relación establecida [RusAme][Rated:M][Warning: Sexphone]


**Hola! Soy Maiev-S y les presento este fic producto de un rol entre Lia-chan y yo. Su Alfred es lo más nice de este mundo, es tan loco que hace cosas como las de abajo, XD **

**Warnings: M, dirty talk, sexphone(?)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío. Esto es con el puro fin de entretenimiento y ocio. **

* * *

**Teléfono, barras y estrellas**

Era una fresca mañana, y era un día de trabajo que comenzaba de imprevisto para Alfred, quien aún no se había levantado. Ivan se las había arreglado para ir hasta Estados Unidos mientras Alfred dormía, se acercó hasta su cama y le acarició las mejillas hasta que se despertó, estremeciéndose bajo las sábanas sin ganas de levantarse

- Buenos días, Al...Hora de desayunar – Le dijo el ruso con ternura, y siguiendo con sus caricias.

Alfred se arropaba más la cara y gruñó de disgusto ya que aun pensaba que era muy temprano

- Mmm ¡no quiero! 5 minutos más.

- Vamos, o sino tu jefe empezará a molestar.

Ivan le quitó las sábanas de encima y le mostró el celular con cuarenta y dos mensajes de texto provenientes del jefe de los Estados Unidos de América

- Ah que se joda el presidente, ¡él sabe hacer las cosas por su cuenta! – resopló Alfred con fastidio.

- Anda, Alfred, o llegarás tarde. Además, cociné el desayuno especialmente para ti, te espero abajo – el ruso le dio un beso breve en la mejilla y se incorporó, saliendo de la habitación –

Alfred, al verse solo en el cuarto, se levantó de mala gana y comenzó a arreglarse, se puso su clásico uniforme marrón, su chaqueta y de último a sus lentes, Texas, saliendo del cuarto y oliendo el desayuno desde el pasillo, para luego llegar a la cocina con mucha hambre, sentándose en una pequeña mesita y haciendo mucho ruido.

- Jajajaja ¿Qué hay de comer?

El ruso le vio entrar y empezó a poner platos en la mesa comenzando por los de Alfred, pero sin permitirle tocar nada hasta que hubo terminado

- Omelets, waffles y jugo de naranja, o café si prefieres. Ah, y también esto - puso un último plato con un montón de galletas recién horneadas-

-Sus ojos brillaron como estrellas al mirar las galletas- ¿Puedo comer las galletas primero?

Alfred acercaba la mano hacia el plato de galletas con baba en la boca, pero Ivan le apartó la mano para golpearle con un tenedor

- Uh uh ¡no! las galletas son de último –

- ¡Auchh! ¡Fuck pero no me des con un tenedor!

- Hehe come Alfred~

Alfred miró al ruso con las mejillas infladas y haciendo puchero

- Bueno comeré primero lo salado -empezó a comer salvajemente y sin rastro de modales, como si no hubiera comido en días –

Ivan lo dejó comer, se quedó mirando a Alfred mientras él mismo terminaba con su plato, de verdad, Alfred podía parecer un perro rabioso si de comida se trataba y eso no iba a cambiar sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara.

En eso se escuchó el celular de Alfred sonando con el timbre que identificaba a su jefe y miró la pantalla con fastidio, terminándose su desayuno. El ruso lo miró un poco triste

- Es una lástima que tengas que ir a trabajar hoy, con todo lo que tenía pensado

Alfred le tomó de las manos mirándole a los ojos, con una expresión risueña

- No te preocupes, volveré tan pronto como pueda. Hace rato no pasabas por mi casa de imprevisto, a mí también me habría gustado pasar más tiempo contigo hoy y...¡Fuuuuckk! ¿qué quiere? - atendió el teléfono todo enojado para luego lamentarse - ¡bye Ivan! -seguía hablando por teléfono mientras tomo el carro y salió como loco de su casa-

Ivan lo vio salir y bajó la cabeza con nostalgia. Había llegado a la casa del menor para pasar tiempo con él, pero una vez allá cayó en cuenta de que Alfred aún no estaba de vacaciones gracias a las elecciones, pero de todas formas quiso sorprenderle cocinando el desayuno. Suspiró dando vueltas por la casa y al aburrirse, se sentó en el sofá de la sala notando que había una gran bandera de Estados Unidos tirada sobre el mueble. Ivan la cogió con cuidado, tanteándola con los dedos, era una tela suave y su olor era muy bueno. Olía a Alfred. Antes de darse cuenta ya la tenía alrededor de sí, en ella estaba impregnado todo el olor de los Estados Unidos de América, y también, el de Alfred. Medio día. Alfred debería tener un receso para almorzar, aunque fuera corto, ¿cierto? marcó su número en el celular, esperando a que contestara

–-

Al llegar Alfred a su lugar de trabajo el jefe no estaba muy feliz que digamos y su esposa tampoco y para ser sinceros la esposa daba mucho más miedo, entro a la reunión de consejo, era muy aburrido, así que se quedo dormido pero fue levando por un zape de su jefe, luego como castigo lo mandaron hacer todas las pancartas de la candidatura maldiciendo una y otra vez de por qué las candidaturas son tan cansadas y estúpidas, luego al fin tuvo una hora de almorzar y fue al McDonalds más cercano que había, en eso el teléfono empezó a sonar contestando pero sin ver quien era

- Hi!

- Hello, my little hero, how are you doing? - preguntó amablemente encogiéndose dentro de la bandera con su mejor inglés, Ivan de verdad se estaba esforzando –

- Jajajajaja tienes que perfeccionar ese acento, estoy bien gracias y dime ¿cómo estás tú?

- ¿No te gusta mi inglés en acento ruso? - preguntó con picardía y acentuando las erres. Hablaba con una sonrisa en la cara, aferrándose más y más a la bandera de USA...Empezaba a sentir calor, ¿por qué? si el clima estaba fresco, y no había necesidad ni siquiera de un ventilador, aspiró un poco más de aquel aroma y se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada en el teléfono -

- ¿Ivan? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pasa algo?

Se escuchó un breve suspiro en la otra línea. Ivan se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un sonido que no deseaba que escucharan. Apretó sus puños en la bandera de Estados Unidos retorciéndose en el sofá, luchando contra la sensación y el hormigueo que comenzaba a sentir en sus partes bajas, respondiendo luego de un rato con una voz mucho más aguda

- E-estoy mmm bien. N-no te preocupes -

Alfred escuchaba al otro mientras se preocupaba mucho

- Eso no suena que estas bien, espérame voy para allá -

- En serio no es nada...- Ivan trató de convencerle, pero ya era tarde, escuchó el ruido de un motor encendiéndose y la línea se cortó del otro lado.

Alfred había colgado. Ivan intentó llamar de nuevo, mientras la sensación se le hacía más y más fuerte, un inconsciente sonrojo tiñó sus blancas mejillas y en el desespero se desabotonó la camisa, jadeando bajo y esperando que el timbre que escuchaba fuera reemplazado por la voz del rubio. Advertirle que estaba bien, que no necesitaba llegar a casa por esto. Él podía manejarlo solo, seguro.

- Alfred, ¡contesta! -

Alfred seguía conduciendo pero en eso tuvo que frenar en seco ya que había mucha cola de tránsito, enojándose y maldiciendo. En eso el teléfono volvió a sonar y lo contestó

- ¿Ivan? ¿Estás bien? ¡Espera ya voy en camino!

- ¡NO! - Respondió el ruso en el acto, sonando entre una orden y una súplica - E-en realidad n-no es uhm nada Alfred, no es nada por lo que tengas que venir.

Había dicho "venir". Esto era malo, la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido mucho y ahora identificaba perfectamente lo que le pasaba, y se aferraba más fuerte a la tela de barras y estrellas, abrazándose a sí mismo pensando en Alfred. Trató de mantener la conversación en un tono normal, pero a la mitad de la oración dejó escapar un casi imperceptible gemido, que fue captado por Alfred.

- En serio, no te preocupes, Hmm -

- Bueno está bien... ¿Uhm? -

Alfred escuchaba más a fondo y notaba los gemidos sonrojándose mucho

- I...Ivan ¿acaso te estás? -

Alfred no sabía que pensar, estaba muy sonrojado y sentía algo extraño a medida que escuchaba los gemidos del ruso, estaba entre no poder creerlo y disfrutar lo placentero que era escucharle su voz -

Ivan jadeaba despacio, sus manos recorrían sus pezones estimulándolos y luego bajando metiendo la mano dentro de sus pantalones, agarrando su miembro sin escrúpulos y frotándolo muy suave

- Aghh lo siento. Alfred, sígueme hablando, por favor -

El rubio se sentía cada vez más caliente jadeando un poco mientras escuchaba la agitada respiración desde el celular, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de...Sonrió con picardía, él también quería…

- Ivan ¿Qué te parece si jugamos algo? - Alfred se soltó la corbata mientras agradecía que los vidrios del auto eran ahumados para luego desabrocharse el pantalón

- Jugar, ¿a qué?

- Vamos a decir qué es lo que ve más lindo y sexy de cada uno, comienza tú -

Ivan tenía la sangre acumulada en la cabeza y todo su rostro coloreado de un tierno color rojo, hablaba sin perder la cortada respiración que demostraba lo excitado que se había puesto, y la propuesta del menor se le antojó muy divertida, así que le siguió la corriente.

- Bien, tu rostro es lindo, tus ojos también, ugh - se frotó con más ahínco - tu mirada sexy, tu torso tal vez, umm - se mordió los labios pensando en todo eso - tu boca, uff...

El rubio empezó a jugar con su miembro mientras jadeaba y se sonrojaba

- T...Tus ojos...ahh yo me pierdo en esos ojos...Tu cabello...Amo tu rostro es tierno y al mismo tiempo letal – Alfred se recostó más al asiento del auto mientras entrecerraba los ojos - Tu espalda...ahh ¿Sabes algo? Esto es de locos...peeero uhm se siente taaan bien

El ruso entreabría la boca por la sensación de placer que estaba experimentando, la voz del rubio lo encendía más y ahora comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos acariciando su entrada

- Oh Al...hmm Fred...¿Tú también? L-lo siento, agh no pude evitarlo, escuchar tu voz así me pone duro -

El tono de voz del ruso prácticamente se convirtió en digno de una línea caliente, se encogía y se dilataba entre sus propios estímulos y el teléfono que sostenía entre su oído y su hombro

- Me encanta lamer tus regiones vitales – dijo Ivan relamiéndose los labios haciendo un sonido de humedad -

Alfred aún seguía jugando con su miembro pero usó la otra mano que tenía en el volante y empezó a jugar con su entrada, utilizando sus dedos, soltando unas pocas lágrimas al tiempo que gemía un poco

- Ivan...Me encanta cuando me abrazas y te introduces en mi, ah -su boca se abría y cerraba mientras más jadeaba empañando un poco los vidrios.

- Tu interior es asombroso, tan apretado, húmedo y caliente – le dijo arrastrando la última palabra.

Ivan empezó a jadear sin inhibirse, sudando y envolviendo su miembro con un pedazo de bandera haciendo movimientos rítmicos con su mano derecha en su miembro simulando que estaba dentro de Alfred, y su izquierda en su entrada, metiendo un par de dedos haciendo círculos, sintiéndose más ardiente

- Me fascina tu rostro cuando ardes de placer -

Un línea de saliva salía de la boca del menor, mientras sus suspiros se hacían más rápidos, sus ojos entrecerrados y llorosos. Arqueó la espalda mientras seguía gimiendo

- Amo cuando...Mmm... Me besas el cuello y el pecho...Ah, amo cuando te sonrojas, y, si te fascina...uhm mi rostro lleno de placer déjame decirte que ahora mismo lo tengo así… Agh

- Ohh Al...Eso es maravilloso - Arqueó el cuello al imaginar el rostro lloroso y vulnerable del americano, entreabriendo la boca, este acto sexual lo estaba llevando a las nubes.

- Me gusta cuando me provocas, cuando te sonrojas, cuando te preocupas por mí, cuando caminamos juntos de la mano, cuando hacemos locuras juntos, cuando devoras mi cuerpo dejando tus besos ah ah aaghh - Introdujo más sus dedos y su cadera empezó a moverse acompasando el ritmo de sus manos en sus posiciones - La pasión de tus besos me enciende mucho, muchísimo -

- Arghh yo...Yo... -empezó a abrir más su entrada y jugando más rápido con su miembro- Quiero que sepas, que amo cuando me sobreproteges. Ahh amo cuando me dejas marcas en mi cuello y torso. Promete que uhmm...Cuando llegue a casa vamos a volvernos locos, y serás un león conmigo ahhhhgg yoooo no aguanto - Arqueó su cuello hacia atrás mientras seguía sonrojado y lleno de lágrimas-

- Música para mis oídos, Al – asintió ante su indecente propuesta - Amo besarte cada centímetro de tu piel, de tu boca, amarte con todo lo que tengo, y ahh lo prometo, seré una fiera, tal como te gusta, mi delicioso y pervertido amerricano - Se relamió los labios aumentando su velocidad- Y-yo tampoco aguantaré mucho, te amo, Al -

- Ahhhh Ah es en serio ya no...-

Alfred soltaba uno que otro pequeño grito mientras seguía llorando y cerrando los ojos, hundiendo los dedos en su entrada con mucha fuerza mientras aumentaba los movimientos en su miembro, en eso pudo sentir que había acabado soltando líquido de su miembro manchado el asiento del auto y sus pantalones soltado un gran suspiro y con una sonrisa idiota de oreja a oreja.

- Hmm eso fue...Genial

- Uh ahh – El ruso metió sus dedos muy adentro tocando su punto G y con un largo gemido terminó, manchando la bandera con su semen, y respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón completa

- Ahh fue muy...Fue excelente, mmm - el ruso le mandó besitos tiernos por el teléfono -

- Jajajajaja ¡Claro que sí!-

En eso, Alfred escuchó un sonido por la ventada de al lado el cual era un policía con una mirada muy seria pero un poco apenado

- Oh fuck! Me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos! -

Alfred colgó luego de escuchar al ruso despedirse. El policía le reclamó lo que estaba haciendo y luego de una multa por hacer semejante cosa en el auto miro la multa muy enojado.

- Ivan tendrá que pagarme esto, my God! - Se volvió a montar en el auto, limpiando el asiento y no fue a la casa si no que condujo de regreso al trabajo. A pesar de la multa tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y se sentía satisfecho, aunque cuando llegara a casa había cierto ruso al que iba a castigar por hacerle pasar tal momento. Su sonrisa se ensanchó junto con su sensación de bienestar, el día ya era bonito y no importaban los gritos de su jefe o su esposa, lo único que esperaba Alfred con ansias era salir del trabajo y llegar a la casa para encontrarse con lo que más quería en el mundo.

Fin.

* * *

Y ta tan~ ¿Qué les pareció?

Hágannoslo saber por favor con el botón de review para decirnos lo que quieran ^_^

Si recibimos tomates haremos que España se los coma.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y hasta la próxima~


End file.
